My Grown Up Christmas List
by Distant Luver
Summary: Sequel to "Hold Me", Christmas at the Weasley's leads to a night of romance and jokes for all. Includes the song "My Grown Up Christmas List" - RonHerm, HarryGinny, LupinTonks, one shot song fic


My Grown Up Christmas List  
  
~*~ AN: well, my obsession with HP this weekend is not getting any better!! Since a few people have asked, this is a sequel to "Hold Me", hope you enjoy it! Also, this includes the song "My Grown Up Christmas List" in it, the lyrics are between the *'s. Merry Christmas peeps!! ^^  
  
disclaimer: not mine, as you all know very well. Either is the song (although I'll take it if you insist ~_^)  
  
Time period - Christmas Eve at the Weasley's. Now each section is happening in a different place, but it's all happening at the same time, except when it switches to Christmas morning and Christmas night. If that's not clear, then just read, you'll get it. ~*~  
  
"I found one." Harry said softly, carrying a blanket to his beloved Ginny, who sat tired on the couch. She smiled. "I knew you could." Harry silently cuddled next to her, throwing the blanket over them. Ginny sighed and rested her head on him, staring at the Christmas tree. Next to the fireplace, it was the only source of light in the room. It looked magnificent. They had all decorated it a few short hours ago, with ornaments, lights, and even a few Singing Santas that Fred and George made to sing when you passed by.  
  
*Do you remember me? I sat upon your knee, and wrote to you with childhood fantasies.*  
  
"It came out nice, yeah?" Harry whispered. She nodded sleepily. "Yeah. . . it took most of my energy, though." she said with a yawn. "It wouldn't have if you stopped chasing after the owls." he reminded her. "Hedwig kept taking the ornaments right out of my hands!" she retorted, causing Harry to laugh.  
  
*Well, I'm all grown up now. Can you still help somehow? I'm not a child, but my heart still can dream.*  
  
"'We love you, deary, have a Merry Christmas. Love, Mum and Dad.'" Ron read aloud, closing the card that Hermione's parents had sent her. He gave it to her so she could see the cover; a snowy, cold day, with snowmen, and children throwing snowballs. She smiled. "You know, Mum painted this." Ron raised an eyebrow. "I thought your parents were dentists."  
  
"They are. But Mum's always loved painting. Pretty, isn't it?" she asked, raising it to his face so he could see. "Wow. . . and she did that by hand? Muggles are so talented!" Hermione giggled and snuggled herself deeper in Ron's chest.  
  
*So here's my lifelong wish, My grown up Christmas list. Not for myself, but for a world in need.*  
  
"Another one, Bill!" Fred said, raising his glass for a refill of Butterbeer. He was falling behind with George, with whom he was racing to drink 10 glasses without vomiting. "Come on, George! Bring it home, mate!" Charlie cheered, filling George's next glass. Fred gulped his down exceptionally faster than the previous one, now taking another refill from his brother. He was just about to get it down when George finished his tenth glass, jumping up in victory. "The victor!" Charlie bellowed, raising George's arm high. Meanwhile, Fred turned around to puke out the last 8 and a half glasses he had forced down.  
  
*No more lives torn apart, That wars would never start, And time would heal all hearts.*  
  
"Queen to Rook 2." Tonks said with a smirk, as her Queen took Lupin's Rook. "Let's see you get yourself out of that bit of bad luck, Remus." As Lupin started to calculate what to do without losing to her in Wizard's Chess for the fourth time that night, Tonks started to hum a Christmas carol that had a tune that was oddly similar to "Weasley is Our King".  
  
"Wait. . . hold it right there." Lupin said, a smile curling his lips. "Knight to Queen's right." Tonks watched in horror as her Queen was sacrificed, and her King was open to an attack by his own Queen. "Checkmate, Tonks, deary." he said sarcastically, getting a smack in the head with her seat cushion for rubbing it in.  
  
*Every man would have a friend, The right will always win, And love will never end. This is my grown up Christmas list.*  
  
"Harry, love, wake up. . . Come on, now. . ." Ginny whispered, patting Harry's cheek. He groaned to show he was half awake. Hermione tried her hardest not to laugh. "It's Christmas, Harry! Get up!" He shook his head and said with a rough edge to his voice, "Oh, come on. . . five more minutes, love. . ."  
  
"What's he mean by 'five more minutes', Ginny?" Ron asked interrogatively, crossing his arms. Ginny threw her brother a dirty look. "Let's go, dearest, it's almost breakfast time." Harry groaned one more time before sitting up. "He's cranky, Ginny. Just let him sleep." Hermione suggested. "Yeah, Ginny, he's cranky. Very cranky. Needs loads more sleep." Harry said hopefully. Ginny rolled her eyes and pushed him over on his side. "Oh, shut up and go shower yourself."  
  
*May kindness rule our lives, Not just the strong survive, Sweet tears for all the thousand years on mind.* "Oh, stop it, Molly! I insist! I daresay these lovesick teenagers are driving me to insanity." Tonks joked as she bewitched the stove to start cooking dinner. Mrs. Weasley laughed as she brought another plate of pancakes into the dining room, where Harry and Ginny had decided to feed each other breakfast. Hermione and Ron weren't much better, flirting like bloody hell and having tickle fights. Fred snorted. "Do you lot EVER give it a rest?" The 'lovesick teenagers' didn't even bother to answer him.  
  
*This is the world, I pray, We will all share someday. Help me begin by reaching out my hand.*  
  
"Are you girls QUITE finished? We're getting bored down here!" Ron called as he climbed the stairs and knocked on Ginny's bedroom door. "Calm yourself, Ron! You can't rush beauty!" Hermione called. Ron rolled his eyes and went back downstairs.  
  
"Hermione, zipper this for me?"  
  
"Sure, Ginny. Hold your hair." Hermione instructed as she zippered the top half of Ginny's black dress. Hermione's eyes lit up. "You look beautiful! Leave your hair down." Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "Alright."  
  
Tonks sat in front of the mirror, experimenting with different types of hair. She stopped at a shoulder-length, fiery red hairdo. "Girls, what about this?" Ginny approached her to make suggestions. "Hm. . . Well, make it a bit longer, to about the middle of your back." Tonks nodded, and her hair grew. "What else?" Ginny thought for a moment. "Make it a bit darker. Almost like auburn."  
  
"Alright. . . done." Tonks said, darkening her hair in seconds. "Stop right there! It's beautiful!" Tonks smiled, admiring her reflection. "I look too hot for my own good." she joked as she fixed her maroon tube-top dress. Hermione laughed.  
  
*No more lives torn apart, That wars would never start, And time would heal all hearts.*  
  
"Present time!" Bill announced, as if he were a child. Fred jumped in front of him to add, "Lovers first; get that out of the way so the rest of the night is nearly painless." George knocked fists with his twin. "Hear, hear, mate!" everyone laughed, and the couples took their presents from under the tree.  
  
"You first." Harry said, encouraging Ginny to open her gift from him. "Yeah, Hermione, you go first." Ron added. The girls looked at each other, and opened the small packages. Inside each box was a set of dazzling earrings; sapphire for Ginny, emerald for Hermione. They both swelled with excitement, hugging their boyfriends so tightly that they could scarcely breathe. Ron and Harry sneaked in a high-five before the girls let go of them and drew them into equally enjoyable kisses. *Every man would have a friend, The right will always win, And love will never end. This is my grown up Christmas list.*  
  
"Tonks?" Lupin whispered, tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled at him. "Yes, Remus?" Lupin paused a moment; Tonks looked so spectacular that she had taken his breath away. When he regained his senses, he took her hand and placed a box in it. "For you." he said, smiling at her. She smiled and almost giggled. "Thank you." She delicately unwrapped it and found a box and a note inside. Deciding to read the letter first, she unfolded it and began to read, curiosity peaking in her eyes. When she finished reading, she stopped, placing her hand over her chest. It took her a few seconds to turn to Lupin. "You. . . love me?" he nodded slowly. Tonks's eyes lit up, her face gleaming with romance. A joyous tear streamed down her face as she stared deeply into his eyes. He raised his hands to meet hers, at once reminding her of the box in her hand. "And this. . ." she slowly lifted the top, the breath catching in her throat. Inside the box was a delicately placed golden necklace, with three rubies lined down the middle. She shook her head in disbelief. "Oh my. . . Remus. . ." Lupin chuckled, taking the necklace from it's box. "May I?" he asked gently, and Tonks held her hair as he fastened the clasp around her neck. She looked up at him, smiling. "How do I look?" He let her hold his hands before answering, "Beautiful." she giggled and placed her arms around him, holding him close.  
  
*Why does this illusion call the innocence of you? Maybe when the time comes, believe we can find the truth.*  
  
Tonks put her scarf around her neck, bringing her denim jacket around her arms and shoulders. When no one was looking, she slipped a present from under the tree (And even if they were looking, everyone in the room was too drunk to remember it; it appeared that Bill, Charlie, Fred and George were only drinking Butterbeer, but in fact Charlie had added Muggles's alcohol, sending them all for a ride.). She silently opened the kitchen door and closed it behind her, walking to the bench on the porch, where Lupin sat with his own drink. "Remus?" He turned his head, smiling at her, moving over so she could sit down. "Remus, this is for you. . . I didn't want to give it to you inside with everyone else around, so I saved it for a bit. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Nah. . . don't worry." he assured her, taking it from her outstretched hands. "Let's see, now." he said, placing his drink down. He unwrapped the paper from an old, battered leather notebook, and froze when he saw the cover of it. "Oh my God. . . This isn't what I think it is, is it?" Tonks smiled and nodded. "Sirius's diary. . . from when we were kids. Tonks. . . Thank you so much." He said in pure gratitude, kissing her on the forehead. "It's alright. I wanted you to have something to remember him by. Kreacher hid it from me, but I really wanted you to have it, so I found it." Remus chuckled and took her hand. "Tonks, thank you. You really don't know how much this means to me." she smiled. "Well, I had an idea." Remus lifted the cover and flipped through a few pages, laughing at one entry. "See this? When Lily came to Hogwarts, James followed her around everywhere. . . Sirius didn't really explain what this detention was for, but I remember it clear as crystal. James was in such a rush that he knocked McGonagall over in the hallway. He got 2,000 lines; 'I will pay more respect to my professors'." Tonks laughed, putting her hand over her mouth. "Oh God. . . how embarrassing!"  
  
*No more lives torn apart, That wars would never start, And time would heal all hearts.*  
  
"'And, to top it all off, James has finally found someone. Lily Evans. She's certainly very dazzling, though I don't find her to be my type. James's been following her everywhere, it's actually quite funny to watch. It's strange, but all this time he's been hoping to meet someone, and yet as soon as Lily walked into the hall, he had already flipped for her. I don't think her accent's quite British; maybe Welsh, or Irish. She's yet to talk to James, but he'll get her attention yet.'" Harry finished reading, closing Sirius's diary. Ginny lay content on Harry's arm, listening as much as her sleepy ears would allow. "Sounds sweet." she commented. Harry nodded, chuckling to himself. His father sounded like such a goof-off.  
  
*Every man would have a friend, The right will always win, And love will never end. This is my grown up Christmas list.*  
  
"Are you tired?" he asked gently, wiping her hair away from her eyes. She nodded, yawning. "I'll bring you upstairs, yeah?" he said as he collected her in his arms and stood. "Alright, everyone, Ginny's off to bed." Harry announced. Mrs. Weasley kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Night, love. Merry Christmas." Ginny nodded. "Merry Christmas, Mum." And Harry climbed the stairs with her in his arms, laying her in bed, covering her with her blanket. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Ginny. Love ya." She stopped him from walking for a moment, causing him to look at her. "What's wrong?" Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "Cuddle with me until I fall asleep?" she asked. Harry smiled, kicked off his shoes, and snuggled with her under the covers.  
  
*This is the prayer I'll keep. This is my grown up Christmas list.*  
  
~*~  
  
hope ya liked it!! Merry Christmas, everyone!!  
  
~Suki 


End file.
